Arusbaal Belial
Arusbaal Belial is the protagonist of a FanFiction. He is a Devil from both the Belial and Bael clan, with his mother housing his Bael blood and his father, the Belial. During his intrusion into Kuoh Academy, he enrolled as a third-year student. Appearance Arusbaal is a seventeen-year-old boy of average height, with unruly black hair up to his chin and violet eyes, showing that most of his features came from the Bael clan despite being called a Belial. He wears the typical Kuoh-Academy uniform, which means he is usually seen with a blazer over a white dress shirt. This is matched with black pants and dress shoes. However, when not under Kuoh Academy, he is seen wearing noble devil garb, with a white dress shirt and black overcoat as his top. He loosely wears a belt and comfortable fitting grey pants. Arusbaal can be considered a handsome boy by most people, even certain guys. Despite this, his shaggy everyday appearance and his non-maintained hair lower his overall rating by most. He resembles more of a Bael than a Belial according to his peers and superiors. Personality During adolescence, Arusbaal was a quiet and respectful boy. This wasn't due to any inherent personality, instead this was because of his born genetic-defect— he could not use his legs. Due to this reason, he became overly dependent on others and despite finding out a way to bypass his problems, he still retains his respectful personality to strangers and others. As a teenager, he is much more free-spirited and teasing. He becomes overly relaxed as a result of his upbringing and finds a fun pastime to be teasing his peerage members. As a result, he is shown commenting during a mission that his Queen finished the job too fast and left him nothing to do. Like Sairaorg, he has immense pride in his hardwork and ability to surpass talent. History Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: Almost to an absurd amount. Arusbaal's teenage reserves in Demonic Power match the Demonic Power of a teenage Sirzechs. By his own claim, he states that there has never been an ability of a member outside of Ultimate Class Devil level opponents that he had not been able to absorb with Worthlessness. When Vali absorbed and divided Arusbaal's power, he was surprised to find that he had reached the limit his light-wings could hold in one division. His demonic aura is pale blue, to the point where it can be confused for white. Worthlessness: The Belial Clan’s Devil Trait. Arusbaal can use Worthless to nullify the abilities of people or objects. However, he must understand the properties of the ability in order to render it "worthless." He can also apply Worthlessness in his demonic power attacks, inflicting damage while nullifying any offensive or defensive abilities his opponent may possess. *'Rebound:' A direct application of the Belial Clan's Devil trait. Arusbaal uses negated abilities and seemingly reflects them back at his opponent. In actuality, Arusbaal uses Worthlessness to negate and deconstruct an ability down to it's most secretive roots— to the point where Magic Neutralization cannot be considered in the same class. He then produces the same magic using formulas of various magical schools in order to put out the illusion of reflecting attacks. Superhuman Strength: Being a Devil, Arusbaal possesses a great amount of physical strength. He’s able to comfortably wield Nameless and No-name with general ease. Master Swordsman: Arusbaal possesses abilities and techniques learned from all sorts of different schools of swordsmanship. Most notably, he has learned techniques from the Norse faction and Hindu faction. He wields his blades with utmost efficiency— able to parry and throw off the attacks of notable swordsmen like Aleksandor Quarta, Xenovia Quarta, and Yuuto Kiba with general ease. He often abuses the fact of his ambidexterity to surprise opponents by striking with his right hand for most of the fight and then suddenly switching to his left blade as a main attack. Master Magic Control: Arusbaal from birth has been called a magical genius. He has an uncanny ability to learn magical formulas and techniques in an instant. In fact, the only reason he can properly walk with his two legs that had been incapable of walking from birth is because he constantly eludes magic as a shell around his legs to constantly have them "move". Due to this, there is essentially no waking moment for Arusbaal where he is not using magic in any point. However, as a consequence, if he were to face any opponent who could negate the use of magic entirely in a battle, he would be at a severe disadvantage. Immense Speed: Arusbaal, with the assistance of magical reinforcement, can shove his speed to the upper limits of High-Class Devils, showing that he can match the speed of the likes of Kiba Yuuto to Vali Lucifer. Immense Stamina: Arusbaal possesses an "illusion" of stamina. In the sense that even if he were to run out of physical stamina, his magical stamina is so high that he can force his body to move around just by using magic. Using this method, he states that if he were to be awake the whole time, he could fight for more than a month. Flight: Being a Devil, Arusbaal can fly with his bat-like devil wings. Equipment *'Nameless:' A black demonic-longsword that Arusbaal channels Worthlessness through. The sword is called Nameless because apparently the Devil who created the sword didn't give the sword a name. *'No-name:' A white holy-shortsword that Arusbaal channels Rebound through. The sword is called No-name because Arusbaal simply had not given it a name yet. Quotes Trivia *His appearance is based off of Iska from Kimi to Boku no Saigo no Senjo, Aruiha Sekai ga Hajimaru Seisen. *Arusbaal's blood type is O-. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils